


eased night

by oddeclipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Na Jaemin, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeclipse/pseuds/oddeclipse
Summary: A man with thick white rimmed glasses stared at him, his eyes bore into his face, clear exhaustion written all across the man's features as he unbuckled his seatbelt in order to open the door for Jeno."You need a ride? Right?" The man asked, voice groggy and deep, it sent tingles down his spine upon hearing such a throaty voice come out of such a handsome looking stranger.Or pwp nomin on the road
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	eased night

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but here's my badly written contribution to kinktober and nomin.
> 
> also kinda noticing i write a lot of car sex, gotta step up my game or something.
> 
> this is jeno sub top and jaemin dom bottom!

_"Never speak to strangers, you'll never know who that person is, behind a false smile — a couple of sugar coated words. It could be your underlying demise."_

  
It was the standard knowledge and yet there he was, standing in the frigid and desolated road, in the middle of nowhere without a form of communication, awaiting for anyone, anything, to take pity on his poor soul.

If only his mother could see him now, she'd cast her wrath against him, Jeno would never get to hear the end of it.

But like every other thirty-one of October, a celebration that everybody knew by heart, had rounded up the corner, he'd been invited to one of those seemingly entertaining parties with booze, blaring music that'd leave your eardrums thrumming for days, and of course, a horde of bodies dancing and mingling together until their aching feet could no longer move from exhaustion.

It'll all be alright if Jeno hadn't missed his ride, he had arrived too late and his friends had ditched him last minute, cursing under his breath, his poorly made attire didn't provide enough warmth for his body.

Dressed up in costume one of his friends purchased for him down the thrift shop located in the small town square they lived in, the fringe white jacket that covered his upper body hugged tightly around his chest.

He opted for a traditional jet black cowboy hat — his own blond dyed hair outstanding within the colors of his clothes.

Watching the headlights of a car passing by, he raised his thumb out, indicating to whoever was behind the wheel that he needed a lift.

The car slowed down it's speed, swallowing hard as the wheels came to a halt, he prayed quietly that he'd get to the party safely without any troubles headed his way, as if he wasn't in a troubling situation to begin with.

The pitch black windows reflected his image, ruffled hair from the cool breeze, his lips were chapped and bitten from the wrecked anxiety he felt upon being stuck in the middle of nowhere, the window from the passenger seat rolled down, carefully, his eyes adjusted to the view inside the car.

A man with thick white rimmed glasses stared at him, his eyes bore into his face, clear exhaustion written all across the man's features as he unbuckled his seatbelt in order to open the door for Jeno.

"You need a ride? Right?" The man asked, voice groggy and deep, it sent tingles down his spine upon hearing such a throaty voice come out of such a handsome looking stranger.

Nodding, he wasted no time in explaining the many reasons as to why he needed a lift to begin with and simply got inside the car, settling against the comfortable seat, he closed the door when both of his legs were settled inside the stranger's vehicle.

The visible lines in the other's face, darkened bags resting below his eyes, unbuttoned white dress shirt and the black slacks, the visible ring resting against the man's slim fingers as he gripped the steering wheel— it all indicated one thing — the man was much older than Jeno, perhaps by a few couple of years.

The soft clicking of the windshield wipers hitting the glass made a comforting sound that helped the bundle of nerves in Jeno's head ease down.

"Heading home?" The man asked, eyes never leaving the road in front of them.

"Not really, I was supposed to go to a party, my friends kinda ditched me." He beamed shyly when the man stared at him briefly through the reflection of the side mirror.

He heard the stranger let out a huff of air followed by a low chuckle that rumbled through Jeno's entire core — like a sudden whiff of air that sent a shiver down his spine, "Those don't sound like friends at all, kids like yourself shouldn't waste their time with people like that."

Jeno propped his chin on his hand, staring out the window from the side, "I'm not a kid, sir–"

"Jaemin, the name is Jaemin."

He hummed, " _Jaemin._ " he said, rolling his tongue it sounded just right inside his ears, it fit the older male completely, "Are you heading home?" it was his turn to ask.

"Yes. Long day at the office, I had to pick my kids from their mother's place." Divorced, the first thought that ran through Jeno's head as he heard the other speak, watching the ring that rested against his index finger, it explained why the jewel wasn't placed on his ring finger.

"Sounds tough," Jeno said, "I'm sorry for troubling you."

Jaemin waved a hand dismissively, "It's not a problem, I don't mind helping. Besides this road is quite dangerous at night and all alone by yourself? I was just helping a cute young guy."

He blinked at the slip of information, "Hah, so you think I'm cute?" 

"Well your costume is...a cowboy? That's cute."

"I didn't pick it out, my friend did."

"Well your friend is very wise." He spoke, the corners of his mouth lifting into a warm and welcoming smile for Jeno to see, the man was absolutely stunning, the age did him no justice, he looked just as handsome regardless of the tired lines he's gathered through the years.

It was completely maddening how good he looked.

"You'd look nice in a costume too."

The man narrowed his eyes, "Like what?"

Jeno shrugged, pushing himself off from where his elbow was resting against the armrest, settling closer towards Jaemin's side, "Anything. You're very handsome sir."

Jaemin chuckled nervously, swallowing a lump gathered inside his throat with the newfound closeness from the blond next to him, "Thank you, you don't have to call me sir, just Jaemin."

"I think sir sounds good doesn't it? Since you're a little older than me and all."

"Not much older I presume?"

Jeno sneered, a glint in his eye when Jaemin turned his gaze to stare at his face for a couple of seconds, admiring the shadows that passed by his face whenever they drove close to a street lamp, "I'm twenty one."

"You're quite young." Jaemin pressed his lips together, ignoring the ghost of air that blew softly on his ear when Jeno cracked a small laugh, "Come on. I'm old enough."

Jaemin cocked an eyebrow, "Enough for what?"

"To tell you're really hot," He smiled, grazing Jaemin's face with his fingertips, "And you're not that old yourself aren't you?"

Jaemin's breath hitched for a moment, the tension between them thick enough to be cut right through with a knife, " _Thirty._ " 

That's good enough, Jeno proceeded to hold onto the older's arm, feeling the muscle shift and clench under his hold, he had the situation under the palm of his hand, soon enough Jaemin was wrapped around his finger, with every little motion the other did whenever Jeno squeezed his arm lightly, or asked more about the older male, Jaemin instantly flushed, the tight grip he had on the wheel was noticeable regardless of the lack of lights inside the car.

That's until, Jaemin decided to get a little bolder, dropping some of the tension he felt upon getting hit on by someone younger than him, snaking a hand between them, the one that wasn't grabbing onto the steering wheel slowly made its way to rest on top of Jeno's thigh.

Rubbing his palm up and down in steady motion that set every inch of Jeno's skin on fire, an uncontrollable itch to be touched by the older one was crumbling the last remnants of his sanity.

When Jeno's words died inside his mouth upon the sudden friction on his thigh, the other glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, the sweet and embarrassed expression he'd worn before completely erased with a condescending smirk that would leave anyone on their knees if they'd witnessed it.

"What? Suddenly you're no talk anymore? Where is the little cowboy that wanted to get all confident a few minutes ago."

Jeno gritted his teeth when Jaemin's fingers rubbed ever so slightly against his crotch, "Shut up, you caught me off by surprise–" He choked on his own saliva when Jaemin gripped his growing erection through his clothes.

"Sorry, did you tell me to shut up?"

"N-no, I'm sorry, please." Jeno whined when the grip didn't falter from the other's hold, the pooling heat in his lower abdomen rising by the second.

"Please? Weren't you acting like a brat just now baby?" The change of tone in Jaemin's voice was something otherworldly, Jeno wouldn't have ever expected it.

"Sir, please–" He cried, "Please I'm sorry." Jaemin shook his head, slowing down the car, he came to a halt at the side of the road a few seconds later, "That's no good, brats like you should be taught a lesson."

Jeno was turned on beyond no point of return, watching the older male unbuckling his seatbelt, he moved to help Jeno off from his own, if someone had said he'd have sex with a stranger at the side of the road, during halloween, while his friends were all stuck inside a shit party, he would've laughed and called you crazy.

However, it was very much real.

Pushing the seat all the way back, Jeno laid down completely watching the roof of the car; soon enough Jaemin moved to sit on his lap, straddling him with both knees pressed on each side of Jeno's legs, the position had his ass resting right on top of his painfully throbbing cock.

Rolling his hips upwards to seek a bit of friction and have some mercy on his pathetic leaking cock, he let out a whine when Jaemin held his hips down with both hands, clicking his tongue he gave Jeno a scowl.

"Did I say you could move?" 

"No, but you feel so good–" He was abruptly cut off when a loud slap hit the side of his face, his cheek burning under the touch of the other's hand, the patch of skin tainted a crimson color where Jaemin's palm had hit.

"Shut your mouth or you're not going to fuck me at all." Jeno nodded, biting his trembling lips as the corners of his eyes teared up from how arousing the situation was, "Open your mouth." Jaemin ordered.

He complied, slipping his fingers inside Jeno's warm cavern, he wasted no time and began coating each digit with his saliva, giving them an extra suck before Jaemin removed them from his lips, "So good, so pretty." 

The sweet praises had Jeno's chest puffing out unconsciously, fluttering his eyelashes when Jaemin pressed his lips below his jaw, peppering him in kisses that covered every inch of his skin, nuzzling his nose on Jeno's cheek, "You're so beautiful." Jaemin sighed.

"You too, you're so pretty." Jeno mumbled low, not trusting his voice to speak louder, that seemed to please Jaemin enough, tugging on the hem of his shirt, the fringe jacket he'd been wearing and the white dress shirt soon discarded from his upper body, leaving him exposed for Jaemin to see, for him to touch as much as he pleased.

The lack of space making it much difficult for them to remove their lower garments, Jaemin helped Jeno out of his pants as well — while he unbuckled his own belt, tossing it to the side, the fingers that had been previously slicked with Jeno's spit were running cold, wasting no more time, Jaemin removed his boxers.

His exposed ass sitting right on top of Jeno's unclothed cock, the skin to skin sensation clouding the blond's head with a haze of pleasure and need to feel much more, to ravish the older man as he pleased.

"Jaemin, please…" He trembled, the muscles on his thighs quivering when his cock was trapped between Jaemin's ass, "Please, please, let me–"

The older hushed him, "Patience baby."

Fingering himself proved to be a challenge, but soon enough a finger slipped inside the tight rim, massaging his with languid and controlled motions, "Look at you, so desperate to fuck me already with your big cock." Jaemin grinned, a devilish smile that would be engraved forever inside Jeno's mind.

"Your stupid cock will be enough baby?"

"Yes, yes it's enough sir."

Jaemin narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure?" The playfulness in his voice sent Jeno into a spiral of emotions, he needed him, he craved him.

"Let me make you feel good, I promise." He hiccuped, Jaemin inserted another finger, rolling his hips down, allowing Jeno to gather some friction from the position they were in, it was so easy to watch the younger crumble under his touch.

Jaemin was a devil under a sweet smile, under an innocent and tired laugh, he had exceeded every expectation Jeno had built inside his head.

Watching the man above him through hooded eyes, Jaemin was panting against Jeno's parted mouth, their breaths mingling together, falling into a rhythm that had each other itching to close the spot between them, wasting no time Jaemin finally pressed their lips together.

Moaning against the kiss when his fingers grazed a spot inside his walls that had him jolting in his seat, "You haven't told me your name." He whispered between kisses, sucking on Jeno's bottom lip, the blond slipped his tongue inside Jaemin's mouth, sucking on the older's tongue, it was filthy and messy with every suck and bite, a string of saliva connecting their mouths together.

"Jeno, that's my name."

"Wanna fuck me Jeno? Fuck my little hole until I'm satisfied?" Jeno nodded rapidly, his heartbeat thrumming inside his own ears when the squelching sounds of Jaemin's coated fingers came to a halt.

"I don't have a condom." Jaemin interjected, cradling his face with his hand, he continued to press quick pecks against his lips as he spoke, "I'll trust that you're clean?"

"The last time I had sex was about a year ago, always used a condom, I'm clean." Jeno said, humming pleasantly when Jaemin marked a bruise below his pulse, nibbling the skin gently with his teeth.

"Alright." 

The change of pace between their interaction had grown from desperate and harsh, to something much more intimate, slow and delicate, as if they had all the time of the world between them.

Moving to unbutton his own shirt, Jeno stopped Jaemin midway, he gave the younger a questioning look when he had been stopped from stripping himself completely.

"Like this, wanna fuck you like this." He mumbled shyly, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt to show Jaemin what he meant, he couldn't help but smile at the other's adorable act, "You're cute did you know that?"

"You said so before." Jeno gave him a dopey smile, relaxing his own ragged breath when he felt a wet hand wrapping around his cock, the precum beaded at the crown used to coat his member, using his thumb to smear the tip of Jeno's length with his own cum, he couldn't help the sounds that emitted from his lips when Jaemin tugged on his dick a few times.

"Need you, so badly." He mewled under the touch, his eyes rolling back when Jaemin massaged his balls, positioning himself above the head of Jeno's throbbing cock.

"So needy, you want to fuck me so badly? Want to ride you until your cum drips from my ass." Jaemin's sinful words traveled to his neglected cock, awaiting for the other to finally give Jeno what he's been desperately begging for.

"Yes so badly, Jaemin, please." 

Resting his weight against Jeno's firm and broad chest, Jaemin his his face below his neck, raising his hips to just enough, he positioned the younger's cock against his gaping hole, barely fitting the tip inside, Jaemin let out a chuckle when Jeno's head lolled from side to side upon the sudden pressure that engulfed his member.

That didn't prevent the sudden discomfort that came from the lack of proper preparation from Jaemin's part, truth be told; he was just as desperate as the man below him.

"Your dumb cock is filling me up so good baby, gonna use your pathetic cock to make me feel so good." He moaned, sinking himself further down on Jeno's length, every inch touching his walls in all the right places, adding pressure where he most needed.

Once he fully bottomed out, his ass cheeks seated against Jeno's balls, the twitching shaft inside him pleasantly stretching him to the brim.

"You better not cum before I do." Jaemin warned, shifting his hips in a teasing manner, a deep sigh escaping Jeno's lips when the older twisted his hips to the side, making him feel like heaven on earth.

Grinding up on him, Jaemin braced himself against Jeno's chest, their eyes locking together for a moment before it was shattered by the need to kiss and mold their lips together, brushing Jaemin's chapped lips with every bite, Jeno's hands were bound to the armrest, too afraid to reach out and hold the other.

"Can I touch you, please sir." 

"You can if you're a good boy." He spoke with a strained voice, his hands clasped on top of Jeno's shoulder while he continued to fuck himself on his cock, lifting his hips up until the head was the only thing remaining inside his puckering hole, and with a swift motion sinking back down.

It drove Jeno mad, clawing his nails against the leather seats, he bit the inside of his cheeks when the older kept a steady and languid pace, enough to make his toes curl in pleasure but not enough for him to reach his limits.

"I'll fuck you so good, come on let me make you feel good."

Jaemin let out a piteous whine with every sneaky thrust and grind of hips from the younger, giving up, his exhaustion was taking a toll on him, "Okay, move."

Jeno breathed in relief, his hands soon around the older's waist, the pads of his fingers massaging the skin of Jaemin's hips, admiring the view from below, drops of sweat covered Jaemin's chest that peeked through the shirt that Jeno had requested to keep on.

His previously neat and tidy hair was now poking out in every direction, the glasses he wore had been discarded somewhere in between their undressing he could now stare at his face in a newfound light, he was more than just a pretty face, Jaemin was breathtaking.

Having full control now, Jeno wasted no time, fucking into the tight heat of Jaemin's walls, his entire body was slumped against him, allowing Jeno to have his way with him, every thrust drawing out a series of curses and moans.

" _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , that's it, so good, so fucking good." Jaemin chanted, Jeno's hips twisting in an angle that had the head of his cock hitting his prostate with every push.

"Gonna cum, Jeno, I'm gonna–" 

" _Shit_ , me too, I'm so close."

Moaning in unison, Jeno saw stars and a series of fireworks when he came heavily inside of the other, their abdomens and chest filled with Jaemin's cum when he reached his orgasm not a second later after Jeno did.

Ignoring the wet sensation inside his ass, Jeno's cum slowly seeped out his hole to make a trail that dripped down his thigh into a small puddle on the passenger's seat.

Jaemin groaned, "I'll have to clean that up later." Jeno hummed, hugging the other's waist whilst burying his head below the older's neck, "Later sounds about right."

"Already worn out baby?" Jaemin chuckled, carding his fingers through Jeno's damped hair, fixing his hair back carefully.

"Yes I'm fucking tired, can you drop me off at my house instead?" He asked, hoping that the other wouldn't find it troublesome to turn back and ditch the initial plan of arriving to the party, after the best fuck of his life he didn't have it in him to go out with a group of people he didn't know all that much.

"I was thinking maybe you could come to mine." He asked, his voice soft against his ears, for a second Jeno sat stunned at the other's words, his reaction must've worried Jaemin when he didn't mutter a single word after that.

"Or not, sorry, I didn't want to come off too strong–"

"It's okay, I'll go with you." He responded, gracing Jaemin with a smile that helped simmer the unsureness that rushed through him for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, I'd love it if you stayed."

"And I'd love it if you allowed me to."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this was written kinda in a rush to finish something before October was over, I'm still writing my other works I haven't abandoned them.
> 
> thanks for reading.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/cupidsjm?s=09)


End file.
